sacrifices
by Nightwing15
Summary: Pitch is back and the guardians are in trouble Tooth and Jack have feeling or each other but Jack must make the ultimate sacrifice to save his friends
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifices

**Hello again sorry i haven't been updating lately but i promise i'll try.**

**Recently saw Rise of the guardians and it is one of the most EPIC movies ever made!**

**this story is based on after they defeated pitch so don't worry there aren't any spoilers about the movie if you haven't seen it anyway I'm going to get started on the chapter now oh and Merry christmas everyone :)**

…

The cold air swept through the North Pole as Jack flew at high speed. He loved the cold and snow, sometimes when he was with Jamie they would have snowball fights and make snowmen before it got late so Jamie had to go home but they always saw each other.

Snowflakes would randomly float from the sky and Jack would just stay there and admire the beauty of it all but recently he hasn't been sleeping well but of course he would tell anyone because he didn't want them to fuss so as his eyes began to close he didn't notice a fearing sneak up behind him until he was hit hard on the head. Jack fell unconscious before realising he was about to smash straight through the rooftop of the workshop and when he went through a piece of tile had left a large bleeding cut on his head.

…

North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny were in the globe room discussing their next plan to stop when they heard a crash so they looked up and gasped "Jack!" Tooth flew to her friends side and cradled him in her arms "North he's unconscious what do we do?" the russian went over to Tooth and Picked the teen up "Sandy do what you can to get the children to believe more, Bunny try and find out what caused this and Tooth come with me" Sandy and Bunny went their separate ways while Tooth and North took Jack to the infirmary.

North placed Jack on the examining table and looked at the cut while Tooth checked his vital signs "Oh North is he going to be alright?" tears were forming in her violet eyes and North looked at her with a worried look in his eyes "honestly Tooth I not know, why don't we see how he goes for the night ok" she wiped the tears away "ok' before she left Tooth planted a small kiss on his cheek and North turned off the lights.

…

Pitch viewed the incident through a window of black sand and laughed "oh this is perfect, with him out of the way I can go after the other guardians" the laughter echoed through the dark obsidian palace as the lights on the globe began to go out.

"Just wait Guardians your time will come to an end very soon".

…

**And there is the first chapter hope everyone likes it and again Merry Christmas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

sacrifices

**hi again sorry the last chapter was short so i'll try and make this one longer. by the way thank you very much to my first reviewer:**

**Pumpkin Kuro**

**thanks so much really appreciate it so this chapter is especially for you:) hope you like it.**

…

Tooth wouldn't sleep. She was to worried about her friend and so she decided to go and check on him. As she was walking through the empty halls she could here North tinkering in the workshop but that was normal.

When she got to the infirmary she quietly walked over to Jack and stroked his cold cheek "oh Jack what happened to you" he stirred in his sleep and mumbled something that she couldn't figure out so she sat there holding his hand and stroking his cheek until eventually fell asleep next to him.

The next morning Sandy came back and asked North how Jack was doing "Oh sandy i'm not sure, why don't we go and check up on him" a smile formed above Sandy and they walked off to the infirmary. North quietly opened the door to see Jack asleep but also Tooth next to him and a small heart appeared above Sandy "really you haven't noticed the way they look at each other" another smile appeared and disappeared almost instantly.

They silently walked over and North gently shook Tooth's shoulder "Tooth wake up" she mumbled and opened her eyes, letting out a small yawn she looked up a little embarrassed "morning guys whats up?" North smiled as Tooth couldn't keep from showing the small blush that appeared on her checks "Oh ya know just checking up on Jack" Sandy looked at the teen and a worried expression formed above his head "he's alright Sandy I checked on him before but fell asleep".

Suddenly they heard a small groan and looked at Jack who was waking up, rubbing his eyes and trying to sit up but failing to a searing pain in his head that made him lie back down, when he opened his eyes his vision was a little fuzzy but started to adjust, when it came into view he saw his friends looking over him "hey guys what did I miss…Ow" "Jack slow down you're going to break the stitches if you move to fast" North stated and Jack looked confused "stitches?" Tooth explained before the others had a chance "well we were in the globe room when you came crashing through the roof unconscious and you had a bad cut on the side of your head when we examined you last night, thats why your in the infirmary but down worry I can give you a painkiller to stop the headache but the most important thing is rest so take it easy for awhile ok" Jack just stared at them confused and a little surprised until North asked him a question he was waiting for and he knew it would come eventually "Jack how did you not notice the fearing is something wrong because you know you can tell us" they all looked at him with soft smiles showing their support "and he sighed "ok well I haven't been able to sleep well lately so thats probably why I didn't notice the fearing come up behind me…"

He knew they were staring at him and kept going with the story "that night when I was fighting Pitch he told me before he vanished that my worst nightmare will come and haunt me. At first I had no idea what he meant but then a few days later I started having these strange dreams where I would wake up screaming so I tried not to fall asleep but each night I did and they got worse so thats why i've been so tired lately… I just don't understand what he means" Tooth looked worried as tears brimmed the edge of her eyes while the others looked concerned "well don't worry, Sandy can help you sleep while Bunny, Tooth and I will find Pitch so just try and rest for now" Tooth gave Jack a small hug and waved goodbye while Sandy formed a small reassuring smile above his head "Thanks Sandy".

…

Pitch laughed his head off "oh this is to good to be true… this is perfect I didn't think he would last this long but don't worry Jack your worst nightmare will come true very shortly" The fearing roared and grunted with delight at their masters happiness and another window of black sand appeared "Oh look at this, it's happening already those guardians are trying to find me but they don't know that they are walking right into my trap" more laughter erupted throughout the obsidian palace as he summoned a few fearlings "go find the guardians and bring them to me" the fearing roared to confirm what he must do and vanished into the world above. "everyone else lets get this place 'fixed up' for our soon to be guests" the rest of the fearlings ran mad while Pitch stared at the globe in the middle of the room, watching as the lights went on and off and once again Pitch plotted a plan on how to make all the children stop believing again "the time has come".

…

Tooth flew at top speed trying to find Bunny as he hopped off without the others knowing for some reason "Bunny!" she called out but no answer "oh where could he have gotten to" Baby Tooth flew up next to her and said something that only Tooth really understood "maybe… I don't know if he went there but he mumbled something about seeing something out of the corner of his eye" Baby Tooth squeaked a response "you could be right Pitch could be sending fearlings after us but he's in exile so ow could…" she was interrupted when a Pitch black sand monster attacked her and Baby Tooth managed to get away in time to find the others but they were captured as well so she flew as fast as she could back to the workshop to find Jack and Sandy.

When she got to the workshop she was shocked, the whole place was up in flames melting the snow around it so Baby Tooth raced in there to find no sign of Sandy or Jack, there was a sign of a fight and golden sand sprinkled everywhere but the real question was 'where were they?' suddenly she heard coughing in the distance near the burning infirmary so she flew in that general area to find Jack stuck under a burning support beam that was on fire and still no sign of Sandy until a small dome of golden sand appeared over them and out of nowhere Sandy appeared with a worried expression on his face because he wandered where the others were if Baby Tooth was her and he knew the heat and flames made Jack weak and vulnerable. They managed to get the support beam off him and get out of the workshop before it collapsed completely into a pile of burning wood and ashes. Sandy dragged Jack to a small snow bank and formed a question mark above his head to Baby Tooth as to say 'where are the others, are the alright?' and she just shook her little feathered head.

…

The guardians woke up in a dark cell covered in nightmare sand "what happened where are we?" Bunny chimed in to break the small silence "I think we are in Pitches lair" North answered but Tooth just shivered "I remember the last time we were here ugh brings chills up my spine every second we're here. I wish Sandy was with us for a little bit of light with his dream sand" they sat there in silence for awhile trying to figure out how to get out of there when their thinking was interrupted by a bone chilling laugh "I know that laugh" Bunny piped up and the laughter got louder "Oh would you look at this, three guardians trapped and two dead, this is brilliant" Tooth gasped "what do you mean dead Pitch!" North yelled while Bunny comforted Tooth "didn't you know, the workshop was lit aflame and i'm pretty sure that Jack and Sandy were there when it happened" Tooth felt the anger and tears mix "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS PITCH DO YOU HEAR ME PAY!" the others were stunned at Tooth's anger but understood because they could sense that her and Jack had feelings for each other "Tooth calm down we'll figure this out and I don't think they are dead i'm sure they got out in time" Bunny calmed down Tooth while North tried to find a way out of here "you think so?" Bunny smiled and hugged Tooth "I know so".

…

Jack opened his eyes to see falling snow and smoke "what happened?" Sandy tried to explain but Jack didn't understand at all, Baby Tooth nuzzled his cold cheek and sneezed "hey Baby Tooth where are the others?" a question mark formed over Sandy's head and Jack got worried "do you think Pitch got to them while they went looking for him?" Sandy just shrugged but Baby Tooth nodded "no… we have to go find them come on Sandy" Sandy protested but he knew the teen wouldn't back out if his friends were in trouble so he just went along this time.

It was sunset when they reached Pitches lair but something wasn't right, black sand was seeping out of the hole which was strange unless something was going bad down there until they heard an ear piercing scream that they knew to well "Tooth!" Jack yelled and jumped down followed by Sandy and Baby Tooth.

…

**Ooh whats going to happen next, just have to wait for next chapter but i'll try and get it up ASAP promise :)**


	3. Chapter 3

sacrifices

**hi everyone told you I would update soon so here you go oh and thanks for all the reviews Loving the encouragement :)**

**also: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

…

Her screams got louder and louder as Pitch destroyed every tooth in his possession "now you are useless, they won't believe and soon you will be nothing" the guardians struggled to get free of their bonds but to no avail "you won't get away with this" North yelled and Pitch laughed "oh I think I will guardians" then suddenly a burst of ice was shot At Pitch but he dodged it "what?" it started to get really cold and the guardians knew only one person that could make a room go cold "Jack!" Tooth yelled. He flew in and tackled Pitch head on "get off me" they struggled to keep each other down "not this time you hurt my friends you deal with me" ice started to freeze over their bonds so they could break free "go get out of here i'll deal with Pitch" but Tooth protested "Jack no what if you-" she was cut off "GO!" North grabbed Tooth and got out.

Once they got out the hole closed over with ice and nightmare sand "No!" Tooth desperately tried to break it open "we have to get him out of there Pitch is in his territory and he's stronger than Jack" she tried and tried but the barrier wouldn't break "Tooth it's not going to break, we just have to believe in Jack alright, he will make it mate don't worry" "thanks Bunny" so they sat there and waited.

…

Pitch was slammed up against the wall and stuck there "this is the last time you will hurt anyone Pitch and if you ever come back and hurt my friends again I won't be so merciful" Jack left Pitch frozen to the wall "you won't get away with this I'll be back wham you least expect it!" suddenly a blast of ice froze his mouth shut "just shut up Pitch" Jack flew out of the hole to find his friends.

…

The guardians sat there in silence until the barrier shattered into pieces and out came Jack unharmed and they cheered "Jack you did it" they all hugged each other and Baby Tooth nuzzled his cheek "this time he won't get out of there and I made sure he won't hurt anyone again" they started cheering and laughing "so what now mates the Workshop is burnt and Tooth's palace is swarming with nightmare sand" they thought it over for a minute "I got it, we can rebuild the workshop and get rid of the nightmare sand so it can't do any harm" they all smiled at North's idea "well then lets get started".

…

Pitch tried to break free but couldn't the ice was too strong and he was getting cold "argh!" finally the bonds melted and he was free "Now this ends with his worst nightmare coming true, Fearlings were doing this now" they cheered in happiness and set out to destroy the guardians once again.

…

**ok all done I did promise I would update so here you go everyone, Goodbye 2012 hello 2013 hope you all had a great new years by the way this will be my last update until we move which isn't very long :'( but I will get the next chapter up soon until then bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sacrifices

**Hey everyone sorry haven't updated in a few weeks but we didn't have internet for a few days but i'm back and will be updating more often**

…

The guardians were at BunnyMunds home for awhile until the Workshop was rebuilt. Everyone was celebrating and cheering, finally happy that Pitch is stopped and hopefully won't hurt anyone again "So where is Pitch anyway?" Tooth questions "Oh he's frozen to the wall in his lair" they all laughed at Jacks response and creativity not knowing that Pitch can escape easily in his lair.

"Hey Tooth you okay?" she was looking a little down so Jack decided to ask her something that he kept up inside for so long "huh… oh yeah i'm fine just a little on edge thats all" she tried to cover up the real reason but didn't work "hey can I talk to you for a minute?" "sure Jack you can tell me anything" they found a small private area that was peaceful enough to talk "well you see um… ever since I met you well…" Tooth was curious now "Jack what is it you can tell me" he was getting a little nervous but decided to tell her how he felt about her "well… I really um like you and um I think your really smart and funny and…" "Jack what are you saying I like you to we're friends aren't we?" "of course we ware but theres something else" they locked eyes on each other and couldn't look away until Baby Tooth found them and started to squeak something in tooth's ear "Baby Tooth calm down we'll figure it out" "Tooth whats wrong?" "A fearling has been spotted throughout the sanctuary North sent Baby Tooth to find us" they got up and flew out of the spot and found the other guardians who were dealing with a fearling "I thought I put Pitch away for good" "Jack worry about that later they need our help" Tooth flew off into battle "right" the fearling didn't have a chance against all the guardians but one went accounted for "where's Sandy""he's doing his evening dream keeping _(I have no idea what its really called so I made it up)_ "oh great" the fought for hours until the fearling was finally destroyed and the guardians dropped to the floor with exhaustion and fell asleep where they lay.

…

Pitch was free and he could talk again "finally free of that ice when I get my hands on those guardians they will be no more and the children will have nothing to believe in fearlings! the time is now find the guardians destroy them but leave Jack to me, go!" the fearlings charged out of the lair into the night sky and set out to find the guardians.

…

**I know its short but i'm having a little trouble with it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sacrifices**

**Hello again sorry about not updating this but had to think it over :)**

**Anyway On with the story...**

**Disclaimer- do not own ROTG :(**

**...**

The son shone through the grove and lit up the place with beautiful colours reflecting off the flowers. North was on his back snoring like nothing else mattered in the world, Bunny was hugging his Boomerang like it was a teddybear, Sandy was on his side floating on some sand and for Tooth and Jack, well they weren't with the others. The two had gotten up earlier and snuck out to a quiet place to talk more about what was said the other night "Jack what was it that you were going to say to me before the fearling attacked?" again it was hard to find the right words and he started to blush (is that even possible for him :/) and she giggled "well..." his conscience told him to just say it already "Ok Tooth I really like you and I think you're really brave when you fight and beautiful" he nervously laughed a little at a stunned Tooth looking right at him "oh well I ah um..." her mind was telling her the same thing, she smiled and out of nowhere she pushed her lips to his, leaving him wide eyed and really Shocked. When Tooth pulled away Jack's eyes were still wide open "I really like you to Jack" her voice was soft and that got the frosty fun lover out of his shocked trance and he smiled "Come on I think it's time to wake up the others, race you back there?" "oh you are so one see ya" "aw come on no fair!" they set off To where the other guardians were sleeping.

...

Fearling ran through the forests trying to find the guardians and scaring any child who they came across. Eventually they came across the clearing that Jack would call home, Pitch emerged from the shadows and disgust "where are they, we've looked everywhere the Workshop is destroyed, the Fairy palace is being corrupt as we speak and they aren't here so that just leaves...the bunny's grove, Fearling move out find the grove and destroy it!"

the fearling roared in fury and scouted the area to find a clue to where the grove was "this time Jack you will be the one who will be powerless and your precious children will never know you existed" Pitch once again merged into the shadows and searched.

...

"shhh" the pair quietly snuck up to the sleeping guardians and froze their feet to the ground "ready?" Tooth whispered "lets do it" Jack bent down and yelled out "north wake up Pitch is back!" that got the sleeping guardian to jump up in defense then fell back down realizing that he couldn't move, so did the others "Ice?" the two burst out laughing "you two" Bunny smashed to ice and charged while to others flew for it. While that was happening North and Sandy freed themselves of the cold substance "I can't feel my toes" North complained and Sandy just formed an image of a campfire above him "good idea Sandy". "get back here you two!" bunny yelled as he chased to flying troublemakers through the grove until out of no where Tooth faints "Tooth!" luckily Jack grabs her in time before she hit the ground "is she alright what happened?" "Tooth wake up" Jack gently shook her until she opened her eyes "what happened?" Tooth thought for a minute before gasping is shock "the Palace, its destroyed, the teeth, the fairies everything" tears started to streak down her face "shhh it's ok Tooth don't worry Pitch will pay for this I promise I wont let him do anything to hurt you again" the comforting words got Tooth to settle down but that soon turned into rage "alright lets go find Pitch and destroy him" they all stared at the fuming fairy and Bunny whispered to North "remind never to get on her bad side" North snickered at the comment and they all agreed that now was the time to end this scenario for good so they set out to find the Nightmarish spirit.

...

They searched and searched but still no sign of the guardians and Pitch was ready to break something "WHERE ARE THEY!" the sound waves bounced off the cave walls and hit him right back in a high pitched noise "when I find them they WILL PAY, FEARLING FIND THEM, FIND THEM!" the nightmare sand coloured beasts roared even louder than before at the command and started destroying everything they saw.

Suddenly the cave began to rumble and collapse but unfortunately, Pitch got out before it caved in "grrr stupid beasts."

...

The guardians prepared themselves to finally end it, Tooth was not as pale as she was before and she was able to stand on her own "...where could he be though?" they had to think over the question "why would he destroy everything in his past just to find us, i know thats his nature but hurting innocent people will just make it worse" North explained in a confused tone. Jack was awfully quiet, thinking over the possible places where Pitch will be and a thought came into his head "I think I know where he is, there were reports saying that a cave had collapsed and an un identified substance was on the rocks do you think Pitch and the fearlings created the cave in" the guardians were silent about the statement then Bunny broke the silence "well he cant just go destroying land formations right we got to do something" "yeah and now is the time, Guardians now is the time to destroy that monster once and for all and protect the people of the world who's with me" they all raised their hands and smiled at Jacks bravery. They set out to find Pitch in the sleigh, even Bunny wasn't freaking out because he was to determined to let his guard down, Jack looked like he just wanted to rip Pitches head off (wow anger issues there :/) "now this ends Pitch, we will find you and we will destroy you once and for all" North whipped the reins and the reindeer ran faster, faster then they ever have before.

...

Soaring through the clouded skies they searched for Pitch and he would be easy to spot because he wears all black and is surrounded by bright white clouds, suddenly a black moving object was spotted "there he is!" the guardians dived down and started to attack the vicious monster, "What on Earth!" Pitch swerved around a shot of frozen daggers that were aimed for his head and looked up to see the Guardians with snarls on their faces "Pitch this ends now!" North yelled and charges at the demon with the sleigh. "Jack come on now is our chance while he is distracted" Tooth and Jack flew off the sleigh and rammed into Pitch at full speed "Ack get off me" "Never not until you pay for all the people you hurt!" "Well thats what I do frosty, I'm the Boogie man remember!" "Jack do it already I cant hold him for much longer!" "just a little longer Tooth the others are trying to get a good shot but the Nightmare sand is corrupting the reindeer they're losing control!" she nodded and tightens her grip on Pitch arms "Jack we need help the sleigh will go down we need to do this now!" "Bunny hold on!" "go Jack i'll hold Pitch off" Tooth quickly kissed on the lips before grabbing Pitch in a ear hug "Be careful I'll be right back" She nodded and watched as he flew off to help the others.

"Ew You two sicken me you know that" "oh shut up Pitch!" The demon managed to get free of the fairys' bear hug and formed daggers of nightmare sand "If I go down you go down with me!" the daggers shot at Tooth who deflected them with her swords "Never...Why Pitch Why are you doing this what has the world done to ever deserve this?" "they stopped believing thats what, Do you have any idea what it feels like being not believed in, feeling weak and powerless for hundreds of years! well thats what is going to happen to you but you wont ever be believed in again because after today you wont even exist!" Tooth was shocked, was he really going to kill them?" "please Pitch this can be done another way where violence doesn't have to be involved!" Pitch snarled and fired more daggers of sand "I'm afraid this is the only way!".

A fearling came up behind Tooth but froze before it made impact with her body "Thanks Jack!" "No worries be careful!" she nodded and kept her guard up.

"North the reindeer need to land the weather is making them act weird and I don't really like being on a rocking sleigh!" "Oh Bunny do what you can but don't crash just had the paint re-done!" Jack flew up next to North who was on a floating disk of golden sand "Is this really the time for humor guys, really" "what at least it lightens the mood of this problem" "true" the Fearling charged again.

Tooth was busy handling a fearling that she didn't notice Pitch fly up higher and form an arrow made out of sand, (the same on that killed sandy before he came back) and fired, jack noticed the incoming arrow and flew as fast as he could "Tooth look out!" he pushed Tooth out of the target range and was hit right in the chest "NO!" everyone stopped and stared as Tooth dived to grab the falling teen.

On the snow covered Earth Tooth pulled Jack to her chest begging for him to stay with them "Please don't go Jack" "tooth i'm so sorry for everything" she shook her head in disbelief "Don't be Jack you sacrificed your life to save me and that was very brave of you so thank you" he smiled at her "tell Jamie that he was a great friend and tell the others I love them all and will miss them and Tooth I love you like nothing else because you're really special to me and always will be, promise me that you wont get revenge, be the better person I know you can be" "Jack please don't" he lifted his head and kissed her right on the lips, the kiss lasted for about 10 seconds before he fell limp.

The guardians let the tears fall for their friend holding each other for comfort as Tooth held his limp body she whispered "I love you to and I promise".

...

**:'( second last chapter everyone sorry but this story has come to an end there will be a short chapter after this but that will be the end for this one hope you liked it and reviews are most welcome even flamers until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

Sacrifices

**Final chapter everybody after this the story is finished but i'll update my other stories if you're interested :) here we go**

**disclaimer- we already know but one more time won't hurt: I don't own Rise of the guardians…**

…

In a small secluded spot at the North pole (since its really cold) A small tombstone sits surrounded by grieving friends, Tooth hugs Jamie from behind as he lets the tears fall for his best friend while the other guardians and his friends huddle together in the cold snow. On the tombstone is a snowflake with words engraved into it saying 'Jack Frost a hero and a friend, sacrificed himself for his friends to stop Pitch Black from destroying the world, a true Guardian may he rest in peace knowing the world will be protected forever' they sat there for hours until nightfall, Jamie and his friends stayed at the Workshop for the night as it was too late to go home at the moment and they stayed with each other all night, the guardians also stayed at the workshop in mourning and pledged to protect the world from future threats because Pitch will never win, not while this world still gads some guardians left.

…

**I know crappy ending but funeral scenes are hard for me but at last this story is finished took awhile though but finally got there, like I said because I love my readers so much i'll try and update my other stories and who knows maybe in the future there will be a sequel please let me know what you think about that until then… :)**


	7. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY IF THIS STORY MADE YOU FEEL HEART BROKEN THAT WAS NOT WHAT I INTENDED AGAIN I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO OS SO SO SO SORRY!**


End file.
